


Neville's Birthday, Foodsmut with Birthday Cake

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: food smut with birthday cake





	Neville's Birthday, Foodsmut with Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Prompt: Neville's birthday, food smut with birthday cake  


* * *

Neville bit down on his bottom lip as Harry licked birthday frosting from his belly, but couldn’t remain silent when the other boy swirled his tongue around Neville’s equally frosting-laced cock.  
  
“Mmmm, you taste good,” Harry breathed, moaning when Ron entered him from behind and immediately began thrusting. “So…good…oh fuck…”  
  
Neville threaded his fingers through messy black hair, gasping when Harry engulfed his cock completely, sucking hard; Ron’s movements setting the pace as Harry’s mouth slid along Neville’s length.  
  
“You were right,” Neville said breathlessly, sharing a grin with Ron above Harry’s back. “This is the best birthday present ever!”  



End file.
